falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hollowed-out rock (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Hollowed-out rocks are rocks that have been hollowed out and have items stored in them, and are found across the Mojave Wasteland. Locations Mojave Wasteland * Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker: With the small cluster of rocks and shale on the slope leading up to the bunker grating. * Black Rock cave: Just north east of Helios One towards the satelite dishes. Directly east from the cave entrance. Has a heart painted on it. * Boulder Beach campground: By the side of the road, north-west of the jetties, with "The Sun Is Killing Me" graffiti. * Bloodborne cave: Just to the right of the cave entrance. * Bradley's shack: On the west side of the entrance, by the small valley landslide. * Broc flower cave: At the foot of the entrance slope, with "The Sun Is Killing Me" graffiti. * Camp Guardian: Next to the Camp Guardian population sign, at the base of the path up to Guardian Peak. * Cannibal Johnson's cave: Just to the right of the cave entrance. * Cazador nest: Part of the rock wall, on the east side of the nest alcove, facing back towards the alcove. * Chance's map: Adjacent to the dirt map, with "The Sun Is Killing Me" graffiti on it. * Cottonwood Cove: On the road between the two sets of crucifixion poles, with "The Sun Is Killing Me" graffiti. * Charleston Cave: Part of the rock wall, just to the right of the door, by the heart graffiti. * Crescent Canyon east: On the east exist slope, just after the rail bridge. * Crescent Canyon west: In the canyon, on the west exit slope, adjacent to a rusting car husk. * Dead Wind Cavern: On the south rock wall slope, around 20 to 30 feet from the entrance. * El Dorado Dry Lake: West of the Savaged brahmin, in the sands of the Dry Lake. * Fisherman's Pride shack: By the campfire, north-west of the shack. * Fire Root Cavern: At the foot of the entrance slope, on the left. * Follower's outpost: Built into the steps of the signal box structure. * Goodsprings cave: Just to the right of the cave entrance. * Hidden supply cave: To the left of the cave entrance, with the "no missile" graffiti. * Hidden Valley: West of the eastern bunker, with the "no missile" and heart graffiti. You may spawn in front of it when fast traveling to the location. * Jacobstown: Just outside the perimeter, to the right of the main entrance, where the super mutants stand guard. By the heart graffiti. * Jack Rabbit Springs: South of the pools of radiation, on the shore of the Dry Lake. * Lucky Jim mine: Slightly beyond the shack, near the wooden cart. * Makeshift Great Khan camp: On the west side of camp, near the desert plants. * Morning Star Cavern: By the entrance to the cavern, by the bones and the explosive crate. * Northern passage: On the eastern rock wall, near the grave and "The Sun Is Killing Me" graffiti. * Powder Ganger camp east: Next to a Honey Mesquite Tree, around 20 to 30 feet south of the camp. * Primm: Attached to a large rock, near the scattered chems and the rock perimeter, above the concrete support wall on the NCR side, above the entrance to the west. * Primm Pass: Close to the brahmin bones, on the western end of the pass. * Remnants bunker: About 10 feet north of the entrance, part of the rock wall. * Ruby Hill mine: Part of the rock wall, just to the right of the door. * Searchlight East gold mine: Southeast of the entrance; climb on the pile of rock and shale to reach it. * Searchlight North gold mine: On the flat rock bank to the south of the entrance hole. * Silver Peak Mine: Part of the wall, just to the right of the shack through which you enter. * Techatticup mine: To the right of the entrance, with the white blocks graffiti. * Tribal village: At the start of the Ravine Path, close to the corpses and tents. * Vault 11: Just to the right of the entrance. * Vault 22: On the north bank, across from the "Keep Out" sign, by the entrance. * Walking Box Cavern: Around 20 to 30 feet east of the cavern entrance. * Yangtze Memorial: At the base of the south steps, with the peace symbol graffiti. Zion Canyon In total, in the Zion Canyon, you can find 15 hollowed-out rocks: Low level * Court Fork overlook - Behind the scenic overlook sign, south of the fast travel point. * Cueva Guarache - To the southwest of the cave, under the second bush of prickly pear, on the river bank between the rocks. * Pine Creek tunnel - From East Fork bridge, head towards the gorge. Immediately after the second bridge, right on the cliff. * East Fork bridge - On a rocky ledge, next to the bridge pylon, northeast of the fast travel point. * Sun Sentinels - On the very edge of a rocky ledge. From the point of quick travel south, just below and away from the prickly pear bush. * Caterpillar's Mound - On a cliff on the opposite bank of the river, northwest of the fast travel point. * Clear Water docks - Opposite the pier, on the other side of the river, to the northeast of the fast travel point. Mid level * Three Marys - To the left of the entrance to the cave, behind the torch. * Three Marys - Gorge. Climb to the White Legs camp, located on a cliff, then until the next and follow along the rocks. * Angel cave - Right above the cave, on a rocky cliff. * The Spine - In the distance, on a cliff, in a niche, next to the xander root, to the south or southwest of the fast travel point. * Caterpillar's Mound - Another on another cliff, southwest of the fast travel point. High level * Ranger substation Eagle - At the dead end of the gorge, in the opposite direction from the White Legs camp, southwest of the fast travel point. * Three Marys - Gorge. The last camp before the end of the gorge. Climb the cliff along the rocks. * Burial mounds - On a hillside, west of the mounds, west of the fast travel point. Notes These rocks are much easier to spot with Rex's Search and Mark perk, which highlights any container with usable items inside (i.e. Nuka-Cola, ammunition, etc.). If you don't have Rex, you can still identify them by the symbols marked on them. Some rocks will have nothing written on them, but almost all will be a slightly different color than the surrounding rocks. Gallery RS_Eagle_hollowed_out_rock.jpg|West of Ranger substation Eagle Three_Marys_hollowed_out_rock.jpg|Three Marys Burial_mounds_hollowed_out_rock.jpg|Burial mounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas containers and storage de:Ausgehöhlter Felsen (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Roca ahuecada (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Выдолбленный камень (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Видовбаний камінь (Fallout: New Vegas)